


【山组】美味秘密

by RuiC



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuiC/pseuds/RuiC
Summary: 既然8月10日是山の日，我就搬运一下6年前的山组文好了。听桑田佳佑的美味しい秘密触发的文章。
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 5





	【山组】美味秘密

“先生，您要的酒。”

不同于刚才的案内小哥，现在这位服务生有着如前段时间郊游时山间流淌着的泉水般清澈的声线。划开餐厅爵士钢琴的伴奏声闯进樱井翔的耳廓。樱井只觉得心跳漏掉了半拍，举着刀叉的动作停了下来，注意力也从正在同牛排的猛烈斗争中拉了出来。

樱井将目光从白色餐盘中躺着的高级小牛排上移开，抬眼看了看站在身边捧着红酒静候自己回音的男人。

脸颊微微鼓起，看起来跟实际年龄有些不太一致，肉嘟嘟的感觉，很是可爱。眉毛被很认真的修剪过，跟温柔的眼神搭配在一起更显温和。小巧的鼻子下面是薄薄的两片唇，好像刚涂过唇膏，给人仿佛很美味似的错觉。

身着白衬衫黑马甲的服务生正捧着酒瓶微笑着看着自己，酒瓶上的标签显示出这瓶红酒的昂贵身价。

在看清对方的脸之后，樱井又将视线转回到牛排上，继续适才被打断的动作，切了块牛肉放进嘴里，咽下，然后说了声谢谢。

“现在要为先生倒酒么？”和刚才毫无变化的平稳音调，尾音向上翘起，说不出的俏皮感。

樱井想，或许这个声音有魔力，无论听多少遍都依旧能让人有初次听见一般的略微怦然心动。只是如此美妙声音的拥有者，并不是声优、演员或者歌手。的确很难将这样的声线跟酒店服务生联系起来呢。樱井承认自己为了再听一次这个声音，恶作剧一般的没有直接吩咐男人倒酒。

大概是心虚，害怕被对方戳穿自己的小把戏，樱井又塞了块肉到嘴里，由于切太大，嘴里塞满肉无法顺利开口说话，于是他轻轻点了点头。

“失礼致します。”对方好像并不在意樱井的这一连串小动作，熟练地用开瓶器旋起木塞，把开瓶器连同软木塞放入身边推车上准备好的托盘中，旋即开始倒酒。樱井承认这是目前为止自己见过最为流畅而富有美感的倒酒动作了。

红色的液体伴随清亮的流水声落入杯中，让樱井不由得又想起这位服务生能让人神经放松的柔和声线来。对方握着酒瓶的手带着白手套。看得出手套的剪裁很是考究，沿着手部的线条恰到好处的剪裁，更显得手指修长。手套和衬衫袖口间的细微间隙，可以隐约看见手腕处的皮肤。樱井盯着这块皮肤有些出神，直到对方到完酒，用白布擦了擦瓶口，把酒瓶搁在桌上后，说：“どうぞ。”樱井才收回视线。略显慌乱地道过谢，故作镇定地举起酒杯对着灯光晃了晃，抿了口酒，侧过脸望向身边的男人：“美味しいです。”

对方的视线撞上樱井的，在看到樱井早已公式化的招牌笑容后勾起嘴角，“ありがとうございます。どうぞごゆっくり召し上がりください。”好看的手握住推车车把，将车掉了个头。

“では、失礼致します。”

在那次大快朵颐之后是连续五天的加班。每当樱井翔在堆满各种资料的办公桌前扒拉着盒饭的时候，那个令人难忘的声线就跟中了无限循环的魔法似的，始终萦绕在他耳畔。下班后有时去便利店顺点东西回家，不可避免的会经过那家表面不太起眼却在业界享有盛名的餐厅。打烊后漆黑的店面同白天富有情调的小资气氛形成强烈的反差，透出一丝凄凉感，让人莫名地有些失落起来。每当这时，樱井就会想起那双戴着手套也掩不住好看的手，手套跟衬衫间的皮肤，跟涂过唇膏的嘴唇。

果然这种讲究品位的地方请的服务生都是精心挑选过的呢。这么想着，樱井先生的脸庞便会浮起和招牌笑容有着天壤之别的，发自内心的微笑。

再次听到那个声线，自然也是意料之外的，樱井正一个人坐在常去的酒吧的吧台前喝着威士忌。那个声音就这么跟上次一样，毫无征兆地钻进樱井的耳朵里，让他怀疑是不是自己加班太多以至于产生了传说中的幻听。

难道是喝醉了？樱井放下手中的酒杯，手肘撑在吧台上，托着腮，闭上眼定了定神。仿佛天生带有慵懒气质般舒缓的爵士乐，搭配着略微跟萨克斯忧郁的沉吟所不同的男声。男人浅浅地哼唱着不知名字的英文歌，好像世间万物都停止了运动，只剩下音乐在流动。

闭上眼后顿时敏锐起来的听觉，让樱井确信了自己的想法。他睁开眼，侧过身望向不远处的舞台。酒吧的角落设有紫色灯光装饰着的透明舞台，舞台并不大，时髦考究的酒吧老板常常会请一些街头艺人过来表演。于是这次映入眼帘的正是他想的那个人。更准确的说是想见的那个人。

那个人站在立式话筒前，同樱井刚才一样闭着眼，双手握着话筒唱着歌。昏暗的灯光打在脸上，可以看到长睫毛的投影。表演者很专注，或许唱歌的时候，那人根本就跟其他人不在同一个次元。大概是置身于飘满音符的世界里吧。樱井不自觉地想象起这人坐在五线谱上笑着唱歌的模样，什么嘛，原来真的是歌手啊。

一曲终了，大家似乎已经沉浸在乐曲中一般，停了那么短暂的一秒，酒吧里才爆发出叫好声和掌声。台上的人腼腆地笑了笑，谢过大家，猫着背拖着步子走下台阶，仿佛蜕下了光圈的天使。在经过樱井的时候，本已暗淡下来的眼睛突然好像发现点心的小孩一般，一瞬间倒入了整个银河似的亮晶晶的。樱井听见他说：“好久不见。”

“Kufufu”对方轻轻地笑着，拉开樱井身边的椅子坐下，就像多年未见的老友一般。

“麻烦给我一杯冰水。”

“点酒吧，我请。”

“不用了，冰水就好，等下还有打工。”说完坐在身旁的人侧过头面向樱井这边，“谢谢了樱井先生。”

那个人用装满星星的眼睛盯着自己，让樱井浑身都燥热起来。在听见自己的名字从对方嘴里吐出来的时候，这种燥热感达到了极致，好像烤箱里快要烤熟的火鸡一般。樱井翔吞了口酒，从满脑子的疑惑、不安、兴奋中酝酿着回复。对方好似看穿此时自己的心思一般捧着水杯歪了歪脑袋，说：“上次樱井先生的名牌没有摘，不小心看到就记下了。”

樱井觉得那个被人称作精英的大脑和一身的肌肉在遇到这个人的时候都在一瞬间失去了全部的作用，只能瞪着眼睛呆呆的看着身边的人笑着看着自己。对方在看到樱井的表情之后笑得更开心了，然后好像突然想起什么似的望了眼吧台后方墙上的挂钟。只是那个软软的笑容在看到时间的那一刻如破掉的肥皂泡般炸裂成吃惊的表情，“牙白！谢谢了，再见！！”对方抹了把嘴，飞快地离开了。至始至终都没能开口说上一句话的樱井，看着对方的背影叹了口气，至少把名字告诉我吧。

再会永远都是出人意料之外却又令人欣喜的。刚从酒吧出来又接了个工作电话，处理完一切开车慢悠悠地晃回家，樱井想着去便利店顺点纳豆什么的。于是在便利店收银处，樱井翔又见到了那个虽然不知道名字却有着微妙熟悉感的人。对方带着帽子，帽檐压得很低，好像并没有注意到樱井。

“450円でございます。”

樱井翻了翻钱包，除了一张福泽谕吉就只剩一个一円硬币。

“抱歉，10000円で。”

“かしこまりました。10000円を預かりたしま…樱井先生？”帽檐太低看不见眼睛，可是笑起来说话时，下牙若隐若现的一颗歪牙让人看了觉得莫名的喜欢。

“嗯？”樱井把钱递到他手里，指尖微微地碰到，又立刻分开。

“大野桑？”对方的名牌是这么写的

“谢谢，这是找零。”

樱井还想再开口说点什么，却又觉得其实没有什么好说的。只能拿了钱，结果对方递来的塑料袋，在对方“欢迎下次再来”的声音中走出了便利店。

走出店门的樱井又叹了口气，至少知道了名字不是么。

第二天刚出门就接到公司的紧急联络，说是之前15层厕所的异味是因为水管的问题，今天请业务公司来检修，顺便整栋楼都一并进行整修，整个整修为期三天。能在家办公的后勤部门安排在家办公，业务部、广报部、销售部等安排在城郊的分社办公。看到这条邮件樱井顿时觉得一阵无力，难道不能早点通知么。翻到收件箱才发现昨晚有好几封未读邮件，其中一封便是部长关于销售部这三天在分社办公的联络。樱井叹了口气，撇撇嘴，边往电梯走，边把手机放回口袋。这就是社会人的烦恼啊，他这么想着，对着镜面电梯门整了整领带，裂开嘴扯出个难看的笑，yoshi，今天也要努力工作！

城郊的分社跟本社在完全相反的方向，所以中午去大野所在的餐厅吃饭变成不可能。由于樱井是开车通勤，于是连路过大野打工的便利店也变得有些困难。那么唯一能见面的地方只剩下了酒吧。可是很多时候，事情的走向并不像人们所想象的那般美好。由于办公地点的变化，很多工作都变得不如之前那么便捷，工作效率受到影响的结果自然是社员们谈之色变的——加班。

就连通勤时间也变得冗长起来，下班之后除了回家之外似乎安排不下其他选项。好在忙碌的工作能让人变得麻痹，樱井觉得满脑子被新的销售企画填得慢慢的，完全没有余力考虑其他内容。就连一向摆在重要位置的吃饭也变得随意起来。亲近大自然的分社周围只有树，离得有些远的便利店完全起不到一点便利店的作业，实在谈不上便捷。好在樱井的冰箱里储备有某食品公司开发的自然解冻便当食品，带去公司之后大受好评，同事们都说：“不愧是樱井桑，果然对吃很有讲究。”樱井表面上笑得下巴上都能堆出两层肉，心里却不太高兴。想着要不是这几天搬家，我现在吃的可是高级西餐！于是不禁想到了那个人，想起了仿佛棉花一般柔软的声线，还有伴着温暖阳光的奶糖一样的微笑。

在分社工作的最后一天，对于樱井翔来说仿佛是一场炼狱。早上开车出门却因为另一方的失误引发了一场小小的交通事故。人是没大碍，车却被擦掉好大一块漆。对方也是道歉了不知道多少遍，反倒让樱井有种自己也有责任的错觉。联络完警察和保险公司，上班也必然是迟到。虽然打过电话交代了今天迟到的原因，也得到了部长的原谅，却在坐出租去公司的途中想起今天客户要来谈价，又赶忙打电话联络同项目的同事让他们先上。好在客户也是通情达理的人，谈判圆满又和谐。本以为这天已经可以完满的画上句号，整理整理资料，明天好回本社。结果新来的小姑娘失手打翻了咖啡，好巧不巧的全撒在了樱井的桌上。小姑娘急得眼泪直掉，樱井也没法责备对方，只能认命得把所有资料重新做了一份。等全部忙完，站在挤满了上班族的车厢里，超家的方向移动时，夜色已笼罩住整个城市，霓虹闪耀，华灯璀璨。

随着车厢的晃动，即使拽着吊环也会左右摇晃，抬手看了看表，短针正缓慢地朝写有9的数字处移动着。樱井突然觉得难过，仿佛心底窜出许多仓鼠一下一下挠着自己，这种无名的怒火让他不自觉拧紧了眉头。抬眼看了看倒映在车窗上自己的脸，眉头紧锁，脸色苍白，不禁吃了一惊的樱井闭上眼低下头去。30年的人生，在别人眼中算是成功。有车有房，毕业名校，在大手企业工作，家世良好……一切的一切都让人十分羡慕，只是有某个地方缺了一块，好似快要完成的拼图，却在最后的时刻找不到正中的那一块一样，让他觉得焦躁又不安。

直到遇见了大野。

樱井并不相信命运安排这种无稽之谈，自己的感觉更为可靠。每次同大野短暂好似梦境般的接触，带给樱井的是一种强烈的冲击感，一种前所未有的新鲜体验。在黑暗中摸索着的那片拼图，仿佛在手边，只差那么一小步，就能到手。

随着人流挪动着的樱井，拖着步子走出车站。

“Take me, take me far away…”

在脑海中百转千回的声音的突然出现，划破了樱井心中最后的那堵墙。樱井开始朝着声音的方向跑去，眼前出现一小团人群，围成圈，那个带着属于樱井的最后的拼图的人正捧着音效不太好的麦克风，唱着樱井没听过的歌。樱井就那么远远的站着，看着那个人。昏黄的路灯打在那人脸上，形成一道道小小的阴影，头发上过发胶，看起来硬硬的，好像晒黑了。

一曲唱完，大野腼腆地笑了起来，和之前酒吧里见到的一样，那种奶油化在口中一般的，甜到樱井心头的笑。大野好像发现了樱井，朝他摆了摆手，樱井一愣，也跟着笑起来。等人群渐渐散去了，樱井才慢慢走过去，大野正蹲在一边收拾着东西，感觉到樱井走进了，停下手里的活，回过头看他。大野说：“好久不见。”说完又fufu地笑起来，好像他们认识很久一般，淡淡地，仿佛夏天的冰麦茶。于是樱井再也克制不住自己，也蹲下身来，捧起对方的脸吻了上去。对方嘴唇的温度有些低，探出舌尖调皮地在樱井嘴角画了个圈。然后又fufufu的笑起来，于是这个吻便分崩离析了。樱井有些懊恼，看着眼前的人却生不起气来。他听见对方说：“樱井先生看起来很美味，能跟我交往么。”

头顶的灯光突然耀眼起来，合着从对方眼中闪烁出的点点星光，扎进樱井的眼睛，让他觉得有些头晕。于是他抬手遮住对方的眼睛，又一次吻了下去。樱井知道大野心中有个秘密，有个关于自己的美味的秘密

END


End file.
